Manure produced during animal husbandry, particularly hog and cattle manure, is transferred by washing to a pit or lagoon for storage prior to removal for land application or further processing. During storage, a crust can develop on the surface of the pit or lagoon that must be disrupted prior to or during removal of the manure. Pumps are employed for this purpose with jets that return a percentage of the manure back to the pit or lagoon in the form of a high volume spray to disrupt the crust and recirculate the manure. Pumps for use in recirculating manure from smaller pits are known; however, these pumps are typically suitable for accessing the pit or lagoon from its edge and are connected to a tractor or similar land vehicle for operational power. They are therefore limited in their ability to recirculate manure to the middle of large lagoons, which are becoming increasing common as the size of animal husbandry operations increases.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved pumps and vehicles equipped for pumping, particularly pumps and vehicles suitable for use with large manure lagoons.